


Heightened Shame

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is tall, Crack fic on some level, F/M, Fluff, Katara and Suki are dying of laughter, M/M, Sokka is tall, Toph is also tall, Zuko is tiny, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: How will Zuko react when everyone grows taller than him?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287





	Heightened Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Height differences, y’all.

“Zuko!” Aang yells, throwing open the doors to his chamber.

Zuko lets out a shriek as he falls to the floor.

“Aang! You need to learn to knock,” Zuko said, getting up and brushing himself off.

Zuko turns and is face to face with Aang’s shoulder.

He blinks in disbelief and looks up to meet Aang’s shocked gaze.

Zuko was only as tall as Aang's shoulder.

Aang bites his lip and looks to the roof trying not to laugh.

Zuko closes his mouth with an audible click.

Sokka getting taller and more muscular was something Zuko could appreciate as he was his husband. But Aang? The tiny air bender kid that Zuko saw as a little brother? Unacceptable.

“Aang, what kind of fucking steroids have you been shitting around with?” Zuko questions with a straight face and Aang loses it.

He collapses in laughter and uses his knees as support as laughter racks his body.

“Zuko, is this shirt-Oh hey, Aang, hows it-AANG, YOU FUCKING GREW!” Sokka yelled, walking out of the bathroom shirtless with a shirt in his hand.

Sokka and Aang hugged out as soon as Aang was able to breathe again.

When Zuko exited the room with Sokka and Aang, Katara and Suki died of laughter.

Katara and Suki were also an inch taller than Zuko but Sokka and Aang were a whole shoulder and above.

“They-Aang-and Sokka-tall,” Suki wheezed, unable to form coherent sentences.

Zuko flushes and huffs.

Katara hugs the Fire Lord.

“We have a meeting today. Toph should be coming. Apparently she also had a growth spurt.” Katara says, grinning.

“If one more person ends up being taller than me, I will fucking explode.” Zuko rages.

When an explosion occurs near the spot the Gaang were supposed to greet Toph, no one was unsure as to why.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
